


欺诈犯

by Xihuan_GOGO



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xihuan_GOGO/pseuds/Xihuan_GOGO
Kudos: 1





	欺诈犯

在被按在服装间的地上之前，川西拓実怎么也没想到，大平祥生那样可爱的脸匹配着如此劲爆的身材。骗子。拓実眯眼看着那只卖力在你身上啃咬的奶茶色狗狗，迷迷糊糊地想着。

他们其实不太熟。来到这个节目的有一部分人是有过伴舞经验或者地下偶像经历的，或多或少有些回忆和情分，只有纯素人的川西拓実和他们完全是陌生人。一开始还有点拘谨，面对大家也只是礼仪性地道谢，但是拓実的天然属性和踏实努力的作风很难让人不对他心生好感，才几个星期，大男孩们就迅速熟络了起来。拓実个子小，总是被其他男孩搂着搭着，只是和一个名叫大平祥生的孩子总是有些距离的感觉，提起来这个名字，拓実只能想到偶尔对视上的一双亮亮的狗狗眼。

关系的转变仔细算起来应该是那个晚上。拓実怎么也待不住，又跑到练习室里想仔细扣扣动作。他打开门，正对着刚刚跳完一曲，大汗淋漓、面色红润的祥生。真好看啊。拓実不自觉跟着祥生喝水的吞咽咽了一口口水，暗骂一声自己的不争气之后微微躬了身，“大平君，晚上好。”祥生放下了水杯，微笑着看向他“川西君，晚上好。虽然可能有点唐突，但是，”祥生稍微扁了扁嘴，“我可以叫你takumi君吗？我也想和你更亲近一些呢。你也叫我祥生吧。”点了点头，拓実看到祥生笑眯了眼。  
祥生又呆了一会儿就先走了，拓実仔细地过了几遍不自信的一段，觉得已经差不多了，就打算到盥洗室整理一下自己再回宿舍。走到了盥洗室的门外，听力敏感的拓実听到了一阵不寻常的声音。仔细分辨，好像是一个人的喘息声和……咕啾咕啾的水声，拓実涨红了脸，转身就想要离开。  
“哥哥……”喘息中突然夹杂了一句清晰的哥哥，拓実吓得猛地后退一步，脚步声在空荡的走廊里尤为明显。祥生软糯又饱含情欲的声音让拓実忍不住想起祥生趴在莲的肩头哭泣的样子。  
隔间里的水声停下了，传出一声试探的问句：“拓実君？”拓実硬着头皮回应了一声，愣在门口走也不是留也不是，一直呆站着到隔间里窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声响起又停下，把自己收拾妥当的祥生站在了拓実的面前。祥生神色自若，要不是泛红的眼眶和鼻头提醒着他，拓実都以为刚刚的尴尬情景只是一场梦罢了。  
“你都听到了吧？”拓実因为害羞没敢抬头看，所以他猜想此时祥生一定是在用那双亮晶晶的眼睛盯着他的头顶。粉色的脑袋点了点，祥生凑近了拓実泛红的右耳，小小声地说：“可以拜托拓実君不要说出去吗？就当成我们两个的秘密吧。”拓実缩了缩被祥生的气息喷得有点痒的脖子，应允下了这个小秘密。

后来，拓実和祥生之间总有一种说不明道不清的奇异氛围。关系是近了很多，距离从两三个人缩减到了祥生的手也会搭在拓実身上，称呼也从“拓実君”“祥生君”变成了“拓実”和“祥生”。每次祥生靠近他，拓実总是忍不住有些紧绷。偶尔，他们也会在公共练习室一起练习。  
有一次训练后的闲聊中，拓実还是忍不住问出了他一直很关心的问题：“你这样喜欢他，很不容易吧？”在拓実知道祥生有喜欢的男性并且很有可能是莲之后，拓実就经常在观察他们的互动，并没有发现莲对祥生有什么和对旁人不同的表现。  
祥生愣了一会儿，轻笑出来：“是啊，是不容易。”  
“那takumi要不要帮帮我呢？在这里集训，你也憋了很久吧。”拓実转头，又碰到了祥生那委委屈屈的眼神。心神恍惚之间，他听见自己说，好。

自那以后，拓実和祥生总是会在深夜的盥洗室互相抚慰。他们有时候会接吻，祥生的吻很温柔，细细密密地和拓実缠绕着。祥生比拓実更高一些，有时祥生起了坏心思就会故意引着拓実踮起脚来吻他，然后轻轻笑着，拓実瞪他一眼，咬一口他的下唇，他才止住笑意，轻轻托起拓実的屁股，俯身下去和拓実接吻。  
有时拓実也会觉得这样的关系太荒唐，可是一想到拒绝脑海里就会想起祥生湿漉漉的眼睛和温柔的吻。只是朋友的互相帮助而已。这么欺骗自己的拓実心里浮起一丝莫名的苦涩。

拓実已经连续三个晚上都没再去那个练习室了，一个是因为临近一公，拓実要努力和团队一起合练，二个是心里的罪恶感和酸涩越滚越大，已经压得他有些喘不过来气。只是闲暇之余，拓実总是会走神到祥生身边，想起一起练习的那些夜晚。  
早上训练时，原本有点跟不上团队的拓実得到了熙天的赞美，害羞地捏了捏头发，发梢间看见他一直想着的那个人抱着手臂靠在门边。因为也到休息时间了，拓実就三步作两步地跑过去，刚想打招呼，就被祥生大力拉住了手臂。“祥生？”疑问还没来得及脱口，拓実就被拽离了练习室。  
祥生拉着他一路快走，拓実有点点跟不上，再次开口想问到底怎么了，祥生还是背对着他一言不发，只是步子不再像刚刚那样大了。抱着满腹疑惑的拓実，被摔在了衣服堆里那一刻才知道祥生很认真地在生他的气。  
祥生把拓実压在身下就开始脱自己的衣服，本来因为吃痛而要生气的拓実却被祥生隐藏在t恤下的肌肉吸引了注意力，目光随着祥生的动作在他身上流转着。脱完自己的，祥生就开始扒身下的人。先用嘴堵住他的  
的满腔疑惑，今天的吻比以往来得更强硬，拓実委屈地咬咬祥生的嘴唇，还是没得到任何优待。然后他觉得胸口一凉，嘴唇又被猛地咬了一口。祥生离开他的嘴，迅速把掀到胸口的t恤扒掉，原本在拓実嘴里进攻的舌头此时挑弄着他的右胸。舌尖顺着肌肉的形状舔了一圈又一圈，逐渐向红色靶心靠近。  
拓実受不得这种挑弄，不自觉向上挺了挺胸，恰好送到了祥生嘴里。毫不客气地含下，另一只手向下摸上了二人的裤腰。拓実知道他要做什么了，残余的理智让他推推祥生的头，小声说：“祥生…等下就要训练了…”  
“很快的……”含糊不清的声音从下面传来，小takumi已经被祥生好看的手指圈住，殷红的舌头就着唾液舔弄起来。祥生微微分开了拓実的腿，就着从上面流下来的液体开始给他做扩张。当拓実感觉到那灵巧的舌头已经逐渐往下走时，他推开了祥生的头，“够了，祥生…已经够了。”抬起头，却看见那双眼睛盈满了泪水。  
“拓実…不要再看着别人好不好…”祥生扁着嘴巴，眼泪一颗一颗地砸在拓実身上，“哥哥…可以只看着我吗？”  
拓実用力吻了上去。

他们的第一次并不是那么美丽，准备不充分，加上情绪激动和紧张，进去的时候真的很痛，拓実紧紧抱着还在轻轻抽泣的祥生，祥生轻柔地抚摸着拓実紧绷着的背，舔舔拓実的唇帮助他放松。等到完全进入之后，拓実慢慢适应了身后的异物感，示意祥生可以继续了，祥生开始动作，两人手下毫无章法地乱摸着，却也能勾起对方更大的热情。  
拓実突然被乱冲的小狗顶到了敏感点，揽着祥生的脖子说：“祥生，我快要去了…”“等等我，一起吧，哥哥。”祥生圈住小takumi，开始更猛烈地进攻。等到两人都到了顶点，祥生深深埋进拓実身体里，和他一起释放了出来。  
两人还抱着躺在地上时，突然听见外边有人在寻找祥生，他们这才想起来就快要集合了。手忙脚乱地大概把身体外边擦了一下然后穿上衣服，拓実说刚才就不应该让你射在里面，现在要集合了，我赶紧去厕所清理一下。不要嘛，就这样直接去就好了，等下迟到了才更不好呢。祥生故意蹲低用上目线看着他，扯扯拓実的小拇指这样说道。“可是这样很容易露馅吧？我是说，会…会流出来的吧。”“所以，哥哥你一定要含好啦。”拓実又被那个笑容迷住了，无奈地点点头和他一起去到集合的地方。  
他们果然是最后一批来到集合现场的人，祥生搭在拓実的身上，手还轻轻抚摸着拓実的肚子，凑近了他的耳朵说：“一路上都是在小跑，有好好地含着吗，哥哥？”祥生看着耳朵慢慢变红又不敢回头看他的拓実低笑了几声，忍住想要亲吻他的欲望，低声说：“我射得很深呢…哥哥含久一点吧，要是怀上我的孩子就好了。”  
拓実抓住那只抚摸在自己肚子上的手，指甲在他手心里刮蹭了一下。


End file.
